Sorry
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A one night stand causes some unexpected consequences. Robbie/Jackie obviously
1. The Night

**A/N: I'm back!! I really hope you enjoy this story, I've been planning it every Friday when I do my paper-round so I just have to remember it and type it up. It should be longer than my normal 4 chapter fic so it will take me _even_ longer to update haha! **

It was ten years to the day since Robbie had first set foot in Maryhill Police Station so he was celebrating with his three best friends and colleagues; Jackie, Matt and Stuart. Stuart was refusing to let Robbie pay for the next round of drinks so he was making sure he knew what they wanted, "I'm guessing it's three pints and a white wine, am I right?" "Wow Stuart, you know us so well!" Jackie pretended to be surprised. "Yeah that's what I get for spending at least seven years" turning to face Matt, "and a maximum of **fourteen **years with the same people!" Jackie pretended to look offended, "Stuart, you're making it sound like the fourteen years that we've known each other for have been torture in your eyes!" She was only winding him up but it was worth it when she saw the look on his face, Stuart began to defend himself, "That's not what I meant!" Just then Robbie interrupted them, "Stuart I'm getting really thirsty so if you go now then I'll sort out Jackie while you're away!" casting a little glance over to her as he spoke.

As Stuart was walking to the bar Jackie felt a gentle tap on her thigh. She look to her right, where Robbie was sitting, because he was the only one that would have reached her leg. As their eyes met, he flicked his eyes down under the table, Jackie's eyes followed and she saw he was holding his police notebook and a pen. In it he had wrote (in writing that looked like it had been done by a five year old), _"You're a cruel woman Jackie Reid!" _She looked at his face and could see that he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Without letting Matt see, she snatched the notebook and pen from his hands and scribbled a note to him, "_Oh, and you've never said anything like that before?" _He could feel the sarcasm seeping through the page as he started to write another note, but he had to hide it because Stuart was handing him his pint.

Matt and Stuart began a conversation about computers so Robbie and Jackie rolled their eyes and got back to sending the secret notes. After about fifteen minutes of this, neither of them realised that the notes were starting to get quite flirtatious; Robbie had started to compliment her hair and eyes, while Jackie was writing about how his voice was soothing to her. He wanted to hear her voice so he asked her, _"Do you want me to find a way for us to escape from this **fun** night out with these two and go back to my place where we can really celebrate the tenth anniversary of first seeing each other?" _Jackie replied straight away with_, "Yeah, I would love that, and do you mean the tenth anniversary of you asking me out forthe first time?"_ He gazed down at his watch and worked out that they had been in the pub for over an hour and a half so he told Matt and Stuart that he was going to go home before he got too drunk and Jackie pretended that she was getting tired.

When she got out, Jackie noticed that Robbie was sitting on a wall, waiting for her and then when she felt the rain hitting her face she knew the perfect thing to say, "So Rob, are you going to be a gentleman and hold your coat over our heads or are you just going to sit there, looking pretty?" They both grinned and he lifted his coat from his shoulders to above his head. After a couple of minutes of running they could feel rain dripping through the jacket so Robbie put his arm around her and bent his head over hers to try to shield some of the rain from hitting her.  
As soon as they came to a block of closed shops they took shelter in one of the doorways and doubled over with laughter. While their laughs died down, they slowly looked at each other and noticed that the person that they were looking at was the person who they loved unconditionally.

"Robbie, I..." Jackie was silenced by him placing his index finger over her lips. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable and it came quicker than she expected; his warm, soft lips covered hers and they gave in and kissed for quite a few minutes before slowly, and hesitantly, breaking it off. They grabbed each others hand and ran the short way to his flat, not bothering to cover themselves with Robbie's [non-waterproof] jacket.

They reached his doorstep five minutes later and he hurridly unlocked the door and let her go in first. She went into his living room and sat on the couch, she reached up to feel how damp her hair was and when she felt how drenched it was she called out to Robbie, "Do you have a towel." He came into the room with a dark brown towel in his hands and threw it over her head since she hadn't noticed him coming back, "**Robbie!** How can one man be so handsome and lovely and then so **bloody** infuriating?!" He burst out laughing and as he got his breath back, he said, "I don't know, it must come naturally. By the way do you mind if I take this shirt of cause it is soaking?"

"Obviously not!" After he took his top off one thing lead to another and they spent the night together.

**~J.A.R~J.A.R~J.A.R~**

_I'm sorry_

The two words that were written on a small bit of paper had been left on Robbie's bedside table. He recognized her writing immediatly and then remembered what had happened the night before. He went to look around the small flat just to make sure she definately had regretted the night before and had just walked out without as much as a goodbye.

He felt numb, he couldn't understand why Jackie would do that. It wasn't what he had expected to feel like; he had had numerous one night stands in the past but this made him feel like his heart and been ripped out and jumped on. He then thought of the atmosphere that would appear in the station caused by what they had done. But one thing remained the same; he loved her and he still wanted to make a go of things with her, as a self-confessed lover and life-partner.

**A/N 2: Ooooo So how did you like it?? Please review this so that I have some motivation for posting more (even though I'll still finish it, no matter what) You can find out basically everything about me on my profile page so go on it if you want. I love yous guys, Lee!**


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own anything apart from the plot and original characters that will appear in future chapters and the plot. Everything else belongs to ITV, Glenn Chandler and Robert Love.

**A/N:** I apologise for the long wait, I'll try to be quicker in future! Everyone read my Valentines Day fic: **Singleness **It's obviously Robbie/Jackie and it's a karaoke one! just to mention; I will be jumping two 1/2 months ahead near the end of this chapter, it should be clear enough to follow but please tell me if it's not. It will [probably] be quite easy to realize what is happening and Bethany don't spoil it...Only kidding I know you wouldn't do that (and anyway I basically say it at the end of the chapter)!! Please read and review!

* * *

When Jackie entered the station she couldn't look at Robbie, she hated herself more than she ever had before. She kept asking herself _why had she walked out if she loved him as much as thought she did_. She sat down at her desk and saw a necklace draped over her computer screen. She held it in between her thumb and index finger and twisted it around. She recognized it as one of her own and suddenly remembered that she had been wearing it the night before and that she must have forgot it when she rushed out of Robbie's flat, at 5 o'clock in the morning. She looked over to Robbie, sitting at his desk, and said quietly, "Thank you." She could see that he was upset and hurt but there was also the same glint in his eyes that he had had just before they kissed the night before.

Matt and Stuart could feel the tension a while after turning up at work, and were trying to find out what was wrong by using subtle hints. Every now and then Matt would ask Jackie to tell Robbie something and when she got close to him she would use as little words as humanly possible. He would just agree, not wanting to make her feel any worse.

It was made worse a couple of hours after starting work; Matt and Stuart were interviewing a suspect when a phone call came in saying that there was a new suspect. Jackie quickly noted down the address and then noticed that it was on the other side of town, which would mean travelling in a car with Robbie for at least an hour in total. She didn't think she could cope with the silence that they would have to endure so she ran up the stairs to the interview rooms to see if Matt and Stuart were almost finished with the guy that wasn't co-operating as much as they would have liked. Jackie knocked on the door and said that she needed to speak with Matt so he got up out of the seat and closed the door behind him, "What is it Jackie?"

"Well we just got a phone call saying that this man called Sam Richards has a link with the dead girl so I was going to go and interview him but his house is miles away which would mean Robbie and I just being miserable and speaking in mono-syllables to each other, so I think it would be better if either you or Stuart went with Robbie and I'll help try and get our little friend in here to talk." She had rushed through the explanation so much that Matt had to take a minute to work out what she was saying.

"No way Jackie! I don't care in the slightest what has happened between the two of you, but you're both police officers and I thought that you of all people, had **some** common sense so can you just grow up and tell Robbie to do the same!" He walked back into the interview room and left the door to slam shut in Jackie's face.

**In the car  
**Jackie had resorted to staring out of the window because she couldn't look anywhere else without having the strange urge to talk to Robbie, which she refused to act on. Robbie meanwhile was getting worried because she hadn't said a word since they entered the car and he needed to talk to her about the night before. "Look Jackie I don't care about the note or anything, I just want to know why you walked out this morning."

Her eyes wandered over to his face and couldn't settle anywhere apart from on his hair. "I just don't think it would be a good thing if we did it again and I thought that you would be used to women leaving in the middle of thhe night." It was a good thing that he was concentrating on the road because if he had looked at her then he would be able to see that she was trying her hardest not to let any tears escape from her eyes.

"Jackie, I couldn't give a fuck about those other girls, I seriously thought you were different!" His anger was staring to show; he was frustrated that she was trying to compare herself to those women. "Maybe I'm not so different from them, I had a one night stand with the local player, I wasn't even brave enough to stay until the morning and I've just lost a friendship that we've spent ten years building! I don't think I'm that unique!" Her voice was breaking a little because she was trying so hard to not cry. He looked at her straight in the eyes and whispered, "You'll never lose me or my friendship, OK?" As she had predicted, he noticed that she was upset and gave her hand a little squeeze which made her feel a bit better.

As they got out of the car she spoke with enough confidence to reassure both of them that she was feeling more normal, "So you're still willing to trust me not to flirt with you too much?" They both laughed and as he got control of himself he looked down at her and said, "If I agree to that, then you'll have to put up with me practising my powers of seduction on you for the night-time with 'all my women'" She smiled at him and they both knew that it would be hard to forget about the night before but they would try their best.

**Two and a half months later  
**Over the past couple of months the team had got more or less back to 'normality' but there was still a hint of tension between Jackie and Robbie; it wasn't anger, it was a feeling of reluctancy to be too familiar with each others emotions, in case they ended up sleeping with each other again.

In the past few weeks Jackie had been sick, near enough, every day. She had put it down to it being winter and some sort of virus but her three collegues were getting worried so they brought it up in one of their conversations at a coffee break, Matt started it off by saying, "Have you been to the doctors yet Jackie, because you run into the toilets **every** day and that can't be healthy?" "Oh for Gods sake yous guys are so irratating! No I haven't been to the doctors and I won't be going any time soon. It'll clear up some time in the near future and then you won't have to be scared if I have to go to the bathroom!" Stuart was looking at her as if she was incredibly stupid; he was afraid that she had something seriously wrong with her but because of her recent mood swings, she hadn't been to co-operative with any of them.

Then it clicked in his head, "Jackie you've been sick for how long now, about 3 or 4 weeks right? And you've been having these horrendous changes in mood lately... what if you're pregnant?" He felt silly saying it because this was his friend that he was speaking to and he knew she wasn't dating anyone plus he didn't think she would be stupid enough to have a one night stand with someone.

Jackie managed to get out of the room quite quickly but when she got out into the corridor she lost a hold of her emotions and tears stared running down her face, she knew as soon as Stuart had mumbled his question that she couldn't remember if Robbie had used any protection but knowing her luck he hadn't. Along with that she hadn't noticed that she hadn't had a period in a while. She couldn't get round the fact that she could be expecting his baby, and that's when the tears flowed even heavier and she just ran to the toilets and stayed there for about half an hour just saying the same kind of things over and over again_... Out of all his one night stands I had to be the one who got knocked up!_


	3. The Argument

**A/N: I was going to put more into this chapeter eg. the next scene but I thought that it might be a bit long so that will be the next chapter which should be up in a few days maybe. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! And if you didn't already know I set up a Facebook group for this pairing, it's called** _Love Is... Robbie And Jackie_ **If you want to join it go ahead, it's not got much on it because I only created it a few days ago! Onto the story though, hope you enjoy!!!**

It took Jackie two more weeks to build up the courage to take a home pregnancy test and as she waited for it to work she began to dread telling Robbie about it. When the time had finally came she looked down at the little screen and she wasn't that surprised when she read Pregnant. It was a Sunday so for the rest of the day she sat on her bed crying, and at the times when there were no more tears, she would either eat out of a tub of ice cream that she found in the freezer, or run to the bathroom to be sick.

She went over all the options in her head; could have an abortion but she knew that she could never kill her own child, she could keep the baby and pretend it wasn't Robbie's but she knew the guys wouldn't believe her, or she could keep the baby and tell Robbie and wait for the outcome. She knew which option she had to choose but what if, when she told him, he didn't want to have anything to do with it or worse still; he didn't want anything to do with her.

She realized at that precise moment in time that she was unintentionally, irrevocably in love with Robbie Ross and she couldn't deny that this little thing inside her was part of him so she began to stroke her stomach and was slowly beginning to work out how to love it as much she loved it's father.

On the Monday morning Jackie was slightly late for work because of the sickness but when Matt asked for a reason she lied and said that her alarm was broken. The case that they were investigating was the shooting of two twenty year old students, a male and a female, who were found in some woodland near to the university that they both went to. The team had already found the gun that was used; it had been dumped in the closest river but it hadn't rained much since the incident so it was relatively easy to find. The only problem they were having was finding a motive for the killing; the two students, who were called Tom Kent and Lizzie Fenton, had been dating for just over a year and they were both quite intelligent and well liked in the school.

Robbie and Stuart had already questioned the couples' close friend Bella Gough and they had got the impression that she wasn't that upset about her best friends being shot at point-blank range, she seemed to take it a bit too calmly for the guys liking so they began to treat her as a suspect.

In the station Matt was giving them a quick briefing when Jackie had a sudden thought, "Sorry for interrupting but what if this Bella Gough had fell in love with her best friend Tom but when she confessed her feelings to him, he pushed her away so she exacted revenge on him by killing the person he loved the most [Lizzie] and then she turned the gun on him when he showed up. That would explain why the last person that phoned him was Bella. She would have been asking him to meet her in the woods and since they were such good friends he wouldn't have thought much about it but he died when he got there."

"Wow and that's coming from the master of romance as well!" Robbie was just teasing her but she glared at him,

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Her mind was telling her to calm down but in her heart she wanted to know what he really thought of her.

"Well it's just that you seem to know a lot about love and romance considering all the great catches you've had!" They were getting into one of their normal arguments but Matt and Stuart could see there was a different edge to this one because they knew that Jackie wasn't going to let these comments drop easily.

"Like who?!"

"Well your first engagement was to someone who wanted to kill you, then they're was that scumbag Brian who, no offence, didn't deserve to shag you never mind marry you and then who can forget that pathetic, excuse of a man, Sean Murray. By the way he deserved the punch that you stopped me from giving him that night!" Jackie took a step closer to him,

"At least they knew my name Robbie!" He had stood up by this point and they were staring straight into each others eyes. On any other day they would have found this quite flirtatious but this was worse.

"Aye but did they love you for who you actually are or, for who they wanted you to be?!"

"Oh go screw yourself!"

"I'd rather screw you!" He regretted it immediately after saying it. She looked furious and he knew she wouldn't let it lie.

"You bastard, you lying, cheating **bastard!" **And that was when her temper got the better of her and she slapped him right across the face with as much power as she could manage.

She could feel the tears burning the backs of her eyes as she ran up to the place where she spent most of her time nowadays; the toilets. Back in the office Robbie was massaging his jaw to try to make it work properly, he had been slapped by women on numerous occasions but he couldn't remember a time when Jackie was that woman and he couldn't recall any of the slaps hurting as much. He wasn't sure what to do, he could either go after Jackie and try to make up with her or he could wait until she had calmed down a bit.

Matt and Stuart were standing there looking shocked, they had never seen Jackie this upset and neither of them thought that the argument was that bad compared to the usual ones. Stuart looked over at Robbie, he looked just as confused as Stuart was feeling, "Robbie, I'm afraid to say you actually deserved that."

"I know I shouldn't have pushed her that far but I was only joking with her. What do you think I should do, do you think I've lost her for good now?" He was panicking because he didn't want to live without her but it was gtting close to that point and he could feel it.

"Well I don't think Jackie would ever cut all ties with you, she needs you more than she herself knows. But she's upset and angry so be gentle with her and if you really want to know if she'll forgive you, go after her."

Before he had finished his sentance Robbie was already on his way up to the toilets, taking the stairs two at a time so that he could get there quicker.


	4. Confessions

_In the toilets_

"Jackie please let me in." He had been standing outside the cubicle for just over five miutes and he was becoming desperate because he could hear her crying and being sick on the other side of the door. He could only think of one idea that might make her open the door but he wasn't sure if it would annoy her more. He had no other options so he went for it,

"Detective Sergeant Jacqueline Reid, open this door now!" He waited a few seconds and then heard the lock click open. She opened the door, looking like hell but still trying to mask her pain,

"Promise me you will never use my full name and rank again!" She would have rather he had swore at her instead of saying what he had, she preferred her friends calling her Jackie and her colleagues or people that she was interviewing calling her Sergeant Reid but not all of it put together.

"I promise but it was the only way that you would let me in, without kicking the door down!" She raised a hand to her mouth and moved swiftly to the ground so that she could be sick into the toilet. Robbie kneeled down beside her and gathered her hair into his hands so that it wouldn't get covered in vomit and just gently stroked her back.

When she had finished throwing up, she pushed past Robbie and rinsed her mouth out with some water. "Jackie?! Oh for christsake can't you at least look at me when I'm talking to you!" She looked over at him, fresh tears glistening on her cheeks,

"Fine I give up. You win, what do you want to know?" He wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her but he didn't know how she would react so he stood where he was, just looking at her.

"I'm sorry. God I am **so **sorry Jackie!"

She slowly shook her head, "You don't need to be sorry for anything, unless you're referring to the fact that, because of you, I will now have lost this amazing figure."

He was puzzled by what she had said, "Ok I have no idea what you're talking about, so what's wrong?"

"Right, before I answer that, can I ask you one little question? Do you love me?" He stared straight into her eyes and said,

"Yes of course I do, you mean everything to me! Honestly Jackie I adore you." She couldn't stop the small grin from apppearing on her face.

"Ok here goes... How long since we slept together?"

"Three months, two days" Unknown to Jackie, Robbie had been keeping track of exactly how many days since that night.

"Yeah and how long have I been sick for?"

"I donno. About six weeks?"

"Wrong. It's actually been two months and six days. Robbie it's not some sort of virus or disease, it's morning sickness!" He was looking at her with a blank expression.

"What are you trying to say Jackie?" She couldn't believe that he hadn't worked it out yet.

"Bloody hell, it's not that hard to understand! I am three months pregnant with your child!"

"Oh." He covered his cheek and mouth with his hand and was utterly speechless. As he tried to make sound, Jackie turned to her right to look at herself in the mirror.

"You know part of me wants to despise you in ever possible way but that's being overshadowed by the part what loves you uncontrollably. That same part wants you to be in this childs life, I want you to be there when they have a nightmare and start crying, I want you to be there on their first day of school. I want you to be part of their life... and I _need_ you to be part of my life!"

"So you want 'us' to try again?"

"No. I _need _us to try again!" That was the point of no return for her. She knew that this would either break them up for good or create a great love story if it worked out right.

"Ok lets try it. Lets try to make a proper (slightly cahotic) family for this little baby. I still can't believe you're pregnant." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she twisted round to face him and put her arms around his strong body. "Well you'd better believe it soon coz I'm not going to let you get away with slagging me off when I get bigger!" She smiled up at him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." They both said it at exactly the same time so they laughed and then kissed a little before breaking apart.

"Let's go face the music now, love." Robbie knew that they would have to go back soon or Matt and Stuart would start to become suspicious of what they were doing. Jackie was wanting to stay like that forever but because he called her 'love' she couldn't refuse.

_Back in the office_

As Matt and Stuart watched the two of them walking into the office they couldn't believe their eyes, Robbie had his arm around Jackie and they were joking around with each other.

Matt sighed, "Oh well I guess this is your money then," handing over five pounds to Stuart.

"Were you having some sort of bet about us?" Robbie said eyeing them up suspiciously.

"We might have had a small wager."

"And what did you bet on?!" He wasn't angry, he was just surprised that they would have done it. But he also knew that if he was in either of their positions, he would have been betting most of his life savings on one of the options.

"Well...I said that only one of yous would come back alive because the other one would have murdered them and Stuart said that it would be as if nothing had happened, (if not more)." Jackie looked over at them, smiling and laughing,

"Thank you Stuart for having so much faith in us."

"It wasn't much, I just knew that you two could patch most problems up if you talked about it." Robbie and Jackie gazed over at each other and Jackie subconciously rubbed her stomach, feeling for any sign of the bump that would soon be appearing.


	5. A Lovebite!

**A/N: Hey I apologise for the wait! I've just been quite busy with school work and such like. This chapter starts off a few hours after the last one ended and it was actually quite quick to type up since I knew what I wanted *gasps*. I've just realized that my chapter lengths mean that after publishing chapter 4 it's my longest fic. Was listening to Kids In Glass Houses and Heart while writing this so that made me smile more :) Please read and review!**

Jackie was making a cup of tea for herself when Robbie suddenly appeared at her side and quietly said, "Hey darling."  
She smiled and started making him some tea as well, "Hey, by the way can we not tell anyone about the baby yet? I just want us to get used to the idea first, since it's my first time being pregnant and I want everything to be perfect between us before we spoil it by breaking the news."

He just looked at her and grinned, "I am dreading the day that we do tell them, though!"

"Yeah, same... Oh fuck, I've just realized I won't be able to have any alcohol for about half a year!" He laughed at her,

"I can't believe you're worried about your alcohol intake instead of the baby. Anyway if you give up drinking, then I might give up smoking." It was Jackie's turn to burst out laughing,

"I **need **to see this, you giving up smoking. You won't even last a week, seriously that habit of yours has gotten worse in the past few weeks alone!"

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?! Watch this then!" He reached into his jacket pocket and drew out his unopened pack of cigarettes. He reached over in front of Jackie and chucked them into the bin. She just stared at him, open-mouthed and utterly speechless. She knew he didn't smoke that much but when he did, he would have them at the most unsuitable times which annoyed Jackie every time, so seeing this was a huge surprise.

"There's the proof that I will do anything for you and this baby." Jackie turned round to face him, she had managed to close her mouth long enough to smile at him properly.

"Aww... Anyway here's your tea," handing him the burning hot mug and then walking away.

_After work, Robbie's flat_

After Robbie and Jackie had finished up at work, they went back to his place. They both wanted to spend the night together but they also needed to talk about the future and what would happen when this child was born. So they were on his couch, Robbie sitting up and Jackie lying on her back with her head on his lap, which was surprisingly comfortable for both of them.

"What's going to happen after I give birth Robbie?" She gently closed her eyes while their hands met, rubbing her stomach.

"I have no idea honey, why don't we just see what happens?"

"Yeah but I mean what about work and money. I don't think I'll want to give my little baby over to some stranger every morning just so I can go into an office, full of new officers since we won't be able to be in the same team." She was telling him all her thoughts which slightly shocked her, she wasn't used to parading her feelings around, especially in front of Robbie but it seemed so natural and right that she did it anyway.

"OK. What if I try to get a promotion which would mean more money and you might not have to work until they're older?"

"Why are you so perfect now-a-days?" She was smiling very gently so he leant down and kissed her. She raised herself up and pulled him even closer to her. "I love you so much Jackie!"

"Me too." And they made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning Robbie was awoken by his phone's loud ringtone. Jackie was still deep in sleep so he grabbed the phone and answered it,

"Hey Robbie can you get down here quickly, we need to make an arrest and Jackie hasn't turned up either, have you got any idea where she is?" Robbie had to stifle a laugh as he looked down at her, wrapped up in the blankets and moved a bit of hair that was covering her face,

"No I have no idea what-so-ever where Jackie could be but I'll try calling her and if I find her then I'll bring her to the station." Matt hung up the phone and as soon as Robbie had put the mobile down on the bedside table, he tried to stir his [in his eyes] gorgeous girlfriend,

"Jackie darling" She grumbled a bit but remained sleeping. He turned her around to face him and kissed her on the lips and then dropped featherlight kisses down her jaw line. As he had hoped she woke up, looking completely exhausted and annoyed at him for waking her,

"What do you want, I need sleep!" He grinned at her,

"Surprisingly criminals don't stop just because our baby is wanting you to sleep. We need to go into the station and Matt phoned me, asking where you were."

She mumbled something that sounded like "Ungrateful bastard" and then got dressed and had her usual bout of morning sickness. She found Robbie, ready to go, in the living room and she thought about how cute he had looked when she had woken up that morning. She went up to him and kissed him on the lips, "Let's go face the music then."

"Jackie, what are you going to say about where you were this morning?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not quite sure; I'll either say I had been up all night with a very naughty boyfriend of mine," she ginned at him, "or that I just forgot to set my alarm clock and my body was too tired to function properly."

_In the station, about half an hour later_

Matt and Stuart had returned from the arrest and were now in the office with Robbie and Jackie. Matt looked from on to the other, they were avoiding each others' eyes at all costs but they both had smiles tugging at the edges of their mouths,

"So where did you find her then Robbie?"

"She was at her flat. Her alarm wasn't working apparently so she slept in."

"I'm surprised at that because over the past few years the only time that she has worn the same outfit twice is if she has been at a guys house."

Jackie looked shocked, she had forgotten that she was wearing the same clothes since she had been so tired she hadn't taken into account where she was picking up the clothes from. Then she heard Stuart gasp out loud, she turned to look at him,

"What is it Stuart?" He looked at her and burst out laughing,

"Nothing. Just that I noticed what you've got on the right hand side of the neck!" She had no idea what he ws talking about so she turned to ask Robbie but when she did she saw the look of shock on his face,

"Robbie, what the hell is on my neck?!"

"Err... I think whoever that lucky guy was last night, left a little mark on you. It's sort of a love-bite." He tried to look completely innocent while mouthing the word "Sorry" over and over again behind Matt and Stuart's backs.

"OK so what if I did spend the night with someone? It's my life!" She wasn't really angry but she thought that they expected it of her.

"I know. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your work, we're happy for you." Matt was being truthful with her, while Stuart desperately wanted to know who the mysterious man was in her life. They got back to work and when Jackie handed Robbie a biscuit later on she whispered, "You are **so **dead when we get home!" She smiled at him to let him know that she was only kidding but the look in her eyes let him know that it was going to be another sleepless night of love-making in one of their flats, which he couldn't wait for.


	6. Flirting and Truth Telling

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another update, it's only been a week and a day since my last one! I have no idea how many chapters this will eventually be but keep with it. I had planned to call Robbie and Jackie's baby Bella (because it's sort of Italian [for Robbie and his heritage lol] and I like the name but then I realised I had used that name as a murderer already in this fic so should I still use it or not?? Help and review please! **

After two weeks Matt and Stuart were beginning to become even more suspicious because, since they had found out about Jackie's mystery man she had been coming into work every other day with the same clothes on, and on the other days when she had changed, it was Robbie who was in the same shirt and trousers.

Jackie's morning sickness was basically so they were having a good sleep after there nightly 'exercise'. Most nights she would somehow end up in Robbies shirt and then they would go into the bedroom of whichever flat they were in and then they would fall asleep with Robbies arms around her and her snuggled up against his chest.

In the car, they always glanced over at each other whenever they could so it was inevitable that while Robbie was driving there would be at least three near crashes every morning. When they got out of the car on this day Jackie was getting quite annoyed because of the number of times he had taken his eyes off of the road,

"Have you seriously got a death wish for us?" He tried to distract her by wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her as many compliments as he could, "No darling, it's just easy to get lost in thoughts of you and the baby!" They both knew what he was trying to do and even though she was fighting it, Robbie was winning her over.

Unbeknown to them, Matt and Stuart were chatting to each other when Stuart caught a glimpse of what was happening in the car park so he called Matt over and said, "Do you think they're hiding some sort of secret from us?"

"Aye, I think so but let's not ask them directly, let's just hint at it!"

By the time they had got into the office Robbie and Jackie had unwound themselves from each other and were trying to act normal which didn't work that well because Robbie still said the odd flirtatious remark about her and Jackie was even fluttering her eyelashes at him when she thought no-one else was watching. Stuart and Matt, meanwhile, couldn't quite believe what they were seeing when each of these things happened. It wasn't unnatural for Robbie to flirt with her but he was taking it to the extremes and Jackie didn't mind at all, where as Jackie **never **acted like that around men, especially not with Robbie.

A few hours later they were still busy with work so they agreed that they would stay a bit longer and just order in a Chinese from the takeaway round the corner. Jackie had worked out the previous night that chicken was her arch-enemy in pregnancy, it had made her vomit for just over five minutes when she had it, so she ordered a vegetable curry and some fried rice.

When it arrived they sat chatting about the case for a while but diverted on to other topics, eventually they got on to the subject of Robbie's vanity. He was denying that he was vain in the slightest while the other three broke in to hysterical laughing, Jackie recovered the quickest and said to him,

"Oh yeah so why is my concealer more or less empty back at home?!"

"Maybe you've been using more because of the lack of sleep that we've been having... Oh god please don't tell me we just said that out loud!" They both looked round at Matt and Stuart who were stunned at the conversation.

"Have you two got something to tell us?"

Jackie and Robbie both muttered "Fuck!" under their breath and then silently nodded their heads, Jackie turned to Robbie and whispered,

"It's alright Robbie I'll tell them." He found her hand under the table and held it, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Me and Robbie are an item... and I am sort of three and a half months pregnant with his child." Matt and Stuart were ready for first part of the confession but the second part took them completely by surprise. Matt was looking at them, praying that they would say it was a joke but there was no flicker of humour in their faces.

"When did that happen because as far as I can recall, three months ago you couldn't even be in the same room together, never mind sleep with each other!"

Robbie answered, "We slept together on the night of my 10th anniversary party and that's why we didn't communicate for so long. Not to mention the fact that when I woke up all that was left of Jackie was her necklace and a note."

Jackie slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "I thought we were keeping them facts between ourselves."

Matt interrupeted, "So when were you going to tell us, if you hadn't made that little slip-up?"

"We hadn't quite planned that far ahead yet, probably when Jackie started to get bigger or we couldn't control our flirting." They both ginned at each other.

"Look guys I'm happy for you both but try not to show how much of a couple you are until Stuart and I have had a while to get used to the idea of you's being parents!"

"Hey I'm already a parent!"

"I mean parents to the same child and just the fact that after all these years of flirting that you're actually together and planning a future!"


	7. Birthday Presents

**A/N: Hey I'm back! There's a couple of Jackie's random thoughts in brackets + italics. I have had a great idea for a Robbie/Jackie fic, Jackie gets hurt, has to stay in hospital for a while, Robbie's there every day, they tell each other about their teenage years and... I'm not sure whether to make it a one shot or do another chapter fic for it, can someone please help?!**

"Robbie this child has certainly got your fucking aggressive streak in it!" Jackie was now 5 months pregnant and the baby was kicking her quite hard every now and then. They were in the station doing some last minute paper work while Matt and Stuart were looking at Jackie after her little outburst, they had got used to them after the first couple and were now putting it down to the hormones.

"Jackie, darling are you sure it's not got you anger issues?" Robbie loved teasing her when she had these little 'moments' and as usual she just glared at him.

After she was a bit calmer she spoke to Robbie, "We'll have to go clothes shopping tonight because all my tops are too tight OK?" He smiled down at her and rubbed her ever-expanding stomach,

"Of course it is, unless you want to wear my shirts for the next four months?" She ignored him because this was the third time he had said it in the same amount of days.

"Hey Jackie, I hope you're not forgetting that it's your birthday tomorrow because I have got an amazing present for you!" It was true even though she didn't want to admit it and she didn't like Robbie saying it out loud.

**The next day - Jackie's birthday**

"So when do I get my present?" She was sure it would be something stupid or something for the baby but unbeknown to her, Robbie had actually bought her a much better thing which he wasn't letting on about.

"You'll get it straight after we leave the station tonight!" He leaned over the table and kissed her, they were having their breakfast at Robbie's flat before they went into work.

When they got into the station and Jackie saw her desk, she had to try to calm herself down. On the table there were presents from Stuart and Matt and a few smaller ones from Robbie,

"I thought we agreed that I would only get **one** present from Robbie and then nothing from either of you!" She secretly loved that they cared about her but she hated birthdays.

"You think we would let an extremely hormonal, pregnant friend of ours not get any presents on her birthday?" Stuart said it then grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and started opening the presents; Stuart had got her a cuddly toy for the baby and some perfume for herself, Matt had bought her **_another_** cuddly toy for the baby and some white chocolate for her cravings.

"Seriously, we will never have enough space for all these baby toys," Matt and Stuart turned to Robbie and nearly laughed, knowing what he had bought her, "and by the way Matt thanks for the chocolate, I promise to have it finished by tomorrow morning!" They giggled a little at that and she smiled at her friends. Robbie's small gifts were quite pointless in her mind, there was a keyring with a smiley face on it, a cushion (_what the hell?)_ and a baby monitor _(there is no point getting this without it's partner!)_

"Thanks darling but these make no sense what-so-ever."

"It will all go into your main present babe!" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they got on with work. Robbie was completely content with his new life with Jackie and to prove it he hadn't been out to the pub (without her) since they got together and on one of the whiteboards in the office he had stuck the first scan of their baby, and no matter how many times Jackie, Matt and Stuart had tried to take it down and move it, it would 'magically' appear in the same place the next morning.

**After work**

Robbie was driving his car with Jackie in the passenger seat, Jackie had no idea where he was going but he was going the opposite way from either of their flats,

"Where are you taking me Robbie?"

"To your birthday present obviously!" He parked the car in an unfamiliar street and turned round to face Jackie,

"Hold out you hand darling." She did as she was told and he dropped a key into her hand,

"That's to go on your keyring, it also opens the door to that house right there," he said, pointing to the house that they were sat outside, "the cushion will go with it's set which is already in there, and the baby monitor's partner is lying in the smaller bedroom which I, kind of, got people to make into a nursery!"

"Wait let me get this right, you have got me a _house_ for my birthday?!"

"Yes! It has two bedrooms and a back garden and I got it cheaper than it should have been because I 'knew' the estate agent who by the way is married with two kids now..." Jackie kissed him so that he would stop talking for a bit.

"So can we go inside?" She was really excited and Robbie just nodded his head. They got out of the car and Jackie used the key to get the door open.

After a quick look around the house Jackie found her _boyfriend_ lying on the couch so lay on top of him kissing him and saying "Thank you" in between the kisses. Robbie had already put a TV in in the living room so they found a DVD to watch while Jackie did as she had promised and ate the white chocolate that Matt had bought her.

Over the next few weeks Jackie and Robbie both gave up their flats and moved all their stuff into the new, beautiful, house that was closer to work than either of their flats ahd previously been and there was a shopping centre close by for all their different needs.

**I know it wasn't a great chapter but please review it anyway! Lee x**


	8. Doubts

**A/N: This is an utterly pointless chapter but I want it to be a 10 chapter fic and if I do it like this then it will be! Wow it seems like just yesterday that I started on fanfiction but it's actually been 6 whole months! Oh well enjoy this useless chapter, the next one should be up soon and I have already wrote out the first chapter for a new Jackie/Robbie fic but I won't publish it for a while because I want it to be quite good :)**

Jackie was by this point 7 months pregnant and she and Robbie were in their new, local supermarket, stocking up on food. Robbie had wandered off somewhere or other while Jackie had been looking at magazines, she heard a female voice behind her saying her name so she turned around and standing there was Gemma Kerr. Jackie hadn't seen her since she had left Maryhill and she was looking great.

"Hey Gemma! What are you doing back in Glasgow?"

"I'm just visiting a couple of mates for the weekend," Gemma noticed Jackie's stomach, "Are you pregnant Jackie?"

Jackie smiled, forgetting that not everyone knew of her situation, "Yep, I'm now 7 months gone!"

"Oh my God, do I know the father?"

"Yes, you know him quite well actually, here he is just now." Jackie had noticed Robbie coming up the aisle with some bags of crisps.

"Hi darling who have you found to talk to?... Oh it's you Gemma, hiya!"

"Robbie! Wait Robbie Ross is your baby's dad!" Gemma was shocked, she couldn't believe they were having a child but Robbie and Jackie were getting used to this reaction so they just grinned and nodded,

"Oh and don't forget I'm Jackie's boyfriend now as well." He wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"**No Way! **When did this all happen, and Jackie how the hell have you stopped him from getting a new woman every night?!"

"It was a one-night stand and by the time I found out I was pregnant I was already 3 months down the line, so I told Robbie and we promised we'd try to make it work. And God only knows how I stopped him from the womanizing, he suddenly just stopped!" Jackie said, giggling a little at the idea of her being able to keep him all to herself. If it hadn't been for the baby they would never have got together and they wouldn't have been as happy, and they both knew it.

"So what's new with you now Gem?"

"I'm married now Robbie so I'm afraid you'll have to stay with Jackie for a while. I didn't invite you to the wedding because we only had our families there." Gemma showed them her gold ring.

"It's fine! We should probably be getting going home or this baby will start kicking me, wanting food! It was great seeing you Gemma and I'm sure Robbie will be pining for you constantly for the next few days, and I apologise for all the flirting that you had to experience from him all those years."

"If you think that the flirting directed at me was bad, you should have seen how both of you acted around each other. Sometimes it was actually hard to remember you weren't together or sleeping with each other! I'll speak to you soon, good luck with the baby."

"I will not be pining for her! Jackie, you know you're the only woman I've got eyes for now-a-days! Bye Gemma." Jackie raised her eyebrows, doubting what he was saying but still felt incredibly loved by him. They left Gemma and paid for the shopping, Robbie still had his arm around Jackie's waist so he had to untangle himself to get money out to pay because Jackie had conveniently _forgot _her bag.

After they got back home they curled up on the sofa, watching some TV drama. Robbie noticed that Jackie was being abnormally quiet so he asked her what the matter was, she replied by saying,

"I was just thinking about what Gemma said; I'm just wondering, why you did settle for me, you could do have your pick of any woman? And please don't use the excuse that I'm pregnant, I know that you liked me before that!"

"Are you being serious Jackie?! You're perfect: you are beautiful, funny and smart, what more could I ask for?" He looked slightly hurt that Jackie would think she wasn't good enough for him.

"But I'm not like any of the girls that you had before! I guess I'm sort of scared that you'll realise that you prefer them to me." Robbie had never seen her this vulnerable so he wrapped him arms around her and kissed her full on the lips,

"Does that prove that you are my world and you will stay that way for the rest of our lives?!"

She buried her face into his shirt and nodded, "Sorry, I think it might be the hormones playing up, I'm not like this normally am I?" He laughed and kissed her again, "Nope but this pregnancy is certainly making you act a bit differently!"

On the Monday morning they were back at work, Robbie still wasn't letting anyone take down the scan even though they had more recent one at home but apart from that, they weren't trying to bring much attention to their relationship, even though everyone in the station knew about it and Jackie's pregnancy hadn't gone unnoticed so there were rumours flying round about that as well. Jackie had calmed down since her moment of panicking about how much Robbie cared about her and she believed him when he said reassuring things to her.

They told Matt and Stuart about seeing Gemma and they were shocked that she was married as well. Since they had put up with it for a few moths, they were getting used to Robbie and Jackie getting ready for the baby and they were starting to forget that they had only been going out properly for 4 months (not including the 3 months when they were hardly talking to each other).


	9. The Baby

**A/N: Hey I'm back, I've been reading some fics but then I remembered that I still had to finish this so here's the last [real] chapter. I'm going to write an epilogue, set about 15 or so years in the future so it's not completely over, this chapter has a rubbish end lol! I'm really going to miss writing for this, maybe one day I'll write something about when their baby is growing up, I don't know... Read and Review please! Lee xx**

Robbie and Jackie were supposed to be paying attention to Matt's early morning briefing but they were actually paying more attention to the other person even though Jackie was exhausted because of the pregnancy and everything else. Just before the briefing Robbie had moved himself and his chair over to Jackie's desk so that they were sitting next to each other and somehow they were managing to flirt without being noticed. That was until Robbie found Jackie's hip and slowly ran his finger over it, he knew that that part of her body was one of her most sensitive and ticklish parts so she couldn't help but burst out laughing,

"DS Reid could you please be quiet and since I'm guessing that it wasn't entirely your fault DI Ross can also take this as a warning!"Matt was glaring at them,

"Yes boss." They both said while trying to keep a straight face.

After a few minutes they were back to flirting in secret, Robbie wasn't even daring to touch her hip again or else they would be in more than enough trouble. Jackie suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "Oww!" She instinctively lowered her hand to where the baby was, while Robbie looked over at her, wondering what was wrong, "Robbie I think our baby is coming!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Reid and Ross, what the hell is going on?!"

"I think my waters may have just broke." She was excited but also terrified as she looked over at Robbie,

"But it's still three weeks until the due date, it's early!" He was scared as well for Jackie's sake.

"I don't think the baby cares how bloody early they are, he or she wants out **now**!"

Matt interrupted, "OK, Robbie and Jackie you can go to the hospital just now and me and Stuart will pop in after work to see how you both are."

A couple of hours later Robbie had been sent out of the hospital room by Jackie so he took the opportunity to phone Stuart, "Hey Stuarty! How are things down there?"

"There fine but it's not the same without yous two! How's it going?"

"Jackie's being the same as normal; banning me from going into the room, calling me every name under the sun and shouting at the top of her voice!" He said with a grin on his face.

"OK see you in a while, I think Matt's getting annoyed that I amn't doing all the 'techno crap'. Give Jackie our love!"

"I will, now get back to doing what you're good at!"

At any point before he knew about the baby, this would have been the perfect time to have a cigarette but he had kept his word and hadn't even been tempted to have one so he just went back into the waiting room. After a while one of the nurses came in to find him, "Congratulations Mr. Ross, you've got a baby girl waiting for you!"

He more or less ran to where he had left Jackie and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jackie had their little baby in her arms and wasn't that interested that Robbie had now entered the room, it was the first time in years that she hadn't looked at him in a doorway.

"Hey love!" He went over to the bed and looked down at the two most precious people in his life, "So what are we going to call her?"

Jackie eventually looked up at him still smiling, "What about Isabella? We can shorten it down to Bella unless we get annoyed at her."

"Yeah, that's perfect." He kissed Jackie on the head and she gently passed their daughter over to him.

Robbie picked her up and cradled her in his arms while whispering, "Welcome to the world my little Isabella Ross."

After a while of just looking at each other and Bella, Robbie finally broke the silence,

"Jackie I know you've just went through childbirth and you're probably not paying much attention to what I'm saying but I was wondering if, in a few years, you would consider marrying me?"

"I am paying attention. And if you are trying to propose to me then the answer is yes, of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?!"

"Yes you stupid prat! Now can I have a kiss on the lips?" He carefully put Bella into the little cot thing next to him and did what Jackie had asked, until they heard Matt and Stuart's voices,

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything!"

"Naa course you aren't, we were just celebrating our engagement. Say hello to Isabella or Bella, whichever."

"Aww she's adorable and what's this about an engagement?!"...

**Four months later**

Jackie was getting used to being a full-time mum and she was so far loving it. Her and Bella turned up at the station quite a lot, either when they were passing or when Robbie begged her. There was a new female Sergeant on the time, she would have been just Robbie's type but Stuart had informed Jackie that he didn't even flirt with her unless he was trying to make her do something for him.

On one of the days when she came in, Robbie was away to the toilet so she had a look around the office that she had worked in for so long. Then she realised that she was standing on the spot where she had first met Robbie and smiled down at Bella,

"And this Bella, is the exact spot where your Daddy asked me out for the first [of many] times on a date."

"Don't make our daughter think I was such a womanizer before she's even old enough to understand it!"

"But Robbie you** were**such a womanizer!" He grinned and kissed her, making sure that he didn't squash Bella when he did it. He was having to get used to the short nights but when he complained to Jackie about it, she would just say, "And there was me thinking you actually had sex with women in the early hours of the day." while shaking her head at him.

Robbie took Bella from Jackie and kissed her on the cheek and lifted her above his head. "She's definately got your eyes Jackie!" "Yeah and she's got your pretty skin tone...Hopefully she doesn't inherit your smart arse sarcasm as well!" They smiled at each other,

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: And for the very last part of this, it's quite short! I'm going to miss writing this terribly but I should cope since I have got a one-shot that I can't wait to start and a new chapter fic so YEY! Thanks for all the people who have stuck by this fic since the very beginning and for the lovely reviews! Oh well enough of the sentimental crap, hope you enjoy and see you very soon! Read and Review please!**

**15 years later**

"Isabella get down these stairs right now! You promised to help us go through all the shit from years ago and if I have to do it, then I'm dragging you with me!" Robbie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, shouting up at his 15 year old daughter; she had been up there for over an hour even though he could guess that she was just listening to music and quite probably texting some friends.

"Robbie darling, stop shouting at her. And please tell me why I had to get married to the guy who swore at every possible oppurtunity?!" Jackie **_Ross_** was sitting in their living room, in front of a large box of old things that she had found while clearing out the attic. She felt Robbie slide his arms around her neck and tilted her head back so that he could kiss her on the lips, even if they were upside down to him. "That's why."

"OK! Mum, Dad, if I'm going to be helping I don't want to see you snogging every two minutes!" They hadn't heard Bella coming downstairs and Jackie quickly proceeded to look embarrassed while Robbie just took it in his stride at sat down on the floor next to the big box.

A few hours later they were nearing the bottom of the box when they heard some knocking at the door, Bella was already standing so she answered it, "Hey Stuarty, hi Matt!" She had started to add a y to Stuart's name just like her parents did, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hey Bells, we got bored down at the pub without your Mum and Dad, so we came to see if we could have a drink here."

"Yeah that'll be fine, we're just going through (as Dad likes to put it) 'shit from years ago'!" Robbie and Jackie had tried to stop her from swearing but Bella just called them hypocrites so they let her away with it now.

Bella looked remarkably like Jackie with her natural hair colour, which was shoulder-length and wavy on Bella, and the exact same eyes but some of Robbie's personality had rubbed of on her; to Jackie's annoyance she had inherited his sarcasm which Bella and Robbie used on her constantly, she had little control over her anger and since she looked so good she was a guy's greatest dream so she flirted exceptionally well, just like her father!

When Bella, Matt and Stuart entered the living room they saw Robbie flicking through an old police notepad that had been in the box, they sat down just as he went over at Jackie and said, "Recognize this then, love?"

Jackie looked at the little black book in his hand and suddenly realized what it was, "Is that the notepad that we used to send secret notes to each other at your party 15 years ago?!"

"Yep, the night when we hmmm... went together for the first time and the night before you left that stupid little note!"

"I've apologized for that time and time again!" They didn't notice when Bella came over and took the notepad away to show Matt and Stuart, they only heard them laughing when they read some of the things. Robbie and Jackie looked up, shaking their head and then kissed, not really caring if their daughter saw them or not.

Matt, Stuart and Bella looked at each other for a few moments before silently agreeing on what to say...

**"Get a bloody room!" **Robbie and Jackie glared at them for a few seconds before picking up the kissing again. Their lives were perfect; they had an amazing daughter and two of the best friends they could have wished for and they had each other after all this time!


End file.
